


Not So Easy

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Feather Tickling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tickle Games, Tickle fic, Tickling, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: When Shinra discovers a new tool to implement in their sessions, Izaya is faced with a challenge that he can’t refuse.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Not So Easy

“A feather?”

The unimpressed drawl came from the mouth of none other than Izaya Orihara, perched on the edge of Shinra’s bed. Currently, the scientist was twirling the fluffy tool expectantly between his fingers after pulling it from a box on his bedside table. Inside the box, Izaya could see a variety of other feathers, all of them different shapes, sizes, and colors.

When Shinra had first grabbed him that day after school, excited to show him something that would take their “training” to a new level, Izaya had been apprehensive. Despite his protests otherwise, he was finding these tests to be much more difficult than he had anticipated, and the addition of some new element was harrowing. He had been expecting torture machines, brushes, maybe some new form of bondage to test out. Instead, Shinra had presented him with a simple goose feather, the edges soft but ultimately non-threatening.

“It’s a lot more difficult to withstand than you might think,” Shinra promised, taking a seat besides him. Izaya had previously been stretched out on the bed, supported by his elbows, but at the scientist’s sudden proximity he straightened up into a more protective position. He frowned at the involuntary action, wondering if maybe Shinra was getting to him after all.

“There’s just no way that I’m going to give in to something as stupid as a feather,” Izaya scoffed, making up for his earlier unease with a bluster he didn’t feel. “It’s impossible.”

“Impossible?” Shinra repeated, a strange glint entering his eyes.

“That’s what I said—”

“So you wouldn’t mind a challenge, would you?”

Izaya stiffened at the word, competitive spirit ignited. “A challenge? Of what sort?”

“You allow me to tickle you for ten minutes with this—” he gestured to the feather—“without giving up, saying the safe word, or moving to block me.”

“And what do I get if I win?” Izaya asked, crossing his arms skeptically.

Shinra thought about it for a moment. “You get to tickle me back wherever and however you want for five minutes.”

“Ten minutes,” Izaya amended immediately. “It’s only fair, right?”

“No,” Shinra corrected firmly. “Five minutes—you said it was an easy win, after all; it wouldn’t make sense to give you so much retribution for something that should come easily to you. Five minutes, final offer.”

Though technically he could launch revenge anytime he wanted, Shinra usually got him back tenfold afterwards, something Izaya found vastly unfair as he knew for a fact that the future scientist enjoyed it. This would give him a chance to finally get him back without fear of retribution. “Alright. Fine. And what happens if I lose?”

“You get tickled for five minutes on your worst spot and you’re not allowed to block me.”

“What?” Izaya exclaimed, shudders shooting down his spine at the idea. “No way. Not fair.”

“Hey, if you don’t think you can do it…” Shinra shrugged, leaning back and waiting for the other boy’s answer.

Izaya tugged at his lip, considering. On one hand, there was no way he could stand his thighs being tickled for that long without anyway to stop it. On the other hand, the idea of finally wrecking Shinra was incredibly appealing.

Not to mention, it was just a feather. What was the worst that could happen?

“Alright,” Izaya said, holding out his hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Currently, Izaya lay stripped down to his shorts on Shinra’s bed, his arms held above his head and anticipation wreaking havoc on his nerves. At first he had protested the exposed state, but Shinra pointed out that the feather would only be effective if it could get to bare skin. Izaya squeezed his hands together, taking in a shuddering breath. “You got the timer?”

“Yes. Get ready to have your mind blown, Orihara.” 

Shinra started the timer just as Izaya was rolling his eyes at him, and that was when he felt the first brush of the feather against his side.

Izaya stifled an involuntary squeak, blaming the embarrassing action on shock. The feather was soft and as it brushed up and down his side it created an almost pleasant sensation that sent goosebumps prickling along his skin. It was strange; Izaya found himself torn between laughing and sighing in pleasure. It was impossible to sit through, but at the same time he almost didn’t want it to stop. He shifted on the bed, wishing Shinra would at least move on from that one spot which only seemed to get more sensitive with the continued caresses of the feather.

“T-This is easy,” Izaya bluffed, cursing the slight stammer in his voice. “I could do this all d-day.”

“Good to know.” Shinra grinned, sweeping the feather up so that it was swirling around his stomach. Izaya jumped, a hand shooting down to cover his face and a smile tugging at his lips. “Oh? Good spot?”

Izaya shook his head, afraid to speak. His stomach trembled under the light touch of the feather and a blush crept unwanted along his features. Despite his tough exterior, Izaya himself was not all that strong and this was evidenced in the softness of his skin, smooth and vulnerable with no muscle to protect itself. This gave the feather direct access to his nerves, and as its attack continued unhindered Izaya felt the first, lone giggle slip out of his mouth, followed by several more broken-up ones.

“Not as easy as you thought, huh?” Shinra asked, arching an eyebrow.

Izaya shakily raised his hand to flip him off, a gesture contrary to the sweet giggles spilling from his lips. “F-Fuhuck you.”

“Oh, ho, ho, is that how you want to play it?” Shinra smirked, sweeping the feather up towards his underarms suddenly. Izaya shrieked, arms flailing a bit as he tried to figure out how to react, finally settling on gripping the headboard with white knuckles. “I knew this would get you. Willing to give up yet.”

It shouldn’t have tickled that much. There was no way that one, singular feather could be having the effect it was having on Izaya. Yet it seemed that he had made a large miscalculation in underestimating the sensitivity of his underarms. He writhed under the gentle touch, face scrunched up in a determined grin as he fought back squeaks and giggles.

“T-Thihihis ihihis s-stuhuhupid!” he protested, shrinking under the soft plumage. “Ihihi—ahaha, nohohohoho!”

Shinra’s heart stuttered in his chest. It took a lot to break Izaya Orihara, and even when he did it was never in this gentle way where the torment was soft, unending touches that wrung such sweet noises from his mouth. He found himself enraptured by the sight. The trembling of his skin, twitching and arching on his bedsheets, the flushed pallor to his cheeks, laughter, pleasant and uncontrolled to his ears. He decided then and there that he needed to see more of this side of him in as many different ways as possible.

He lifted the feather, giving his friend a momentary reprieve, before tracing the tip delicately along his collarbone and under his chin. Izaya honest-to-god snorted, ducking his head into his shoulders. Amused by the reaction, Shinra kept it up and swept the feather along any available skin of his neck. Izaya was helpless to protect it, unable to cover all of his neck at once, and he twisted his head from side to side in an attempt to catch the damned thing.

“I didn’t realize your neck was so ticklish!” Shinra exclaimed in delight, managing to somehow slip the feather under his head and across the nape of his neck. Izaya shrieked, praying to any deity out there that might be listening that the feather would evaporate before it could do anymore damage.

“Neheheither d-did Ihihi!” Izaya’s laughter was becoming more bubbly by the minute, the sheer ridiculousness of the situation taking over. He had let go of the headboard by now, and his hands hovered around his neck and shoulders, close enough that he felt like he had some sort of control over the situation, but not actually stopping the torment and allowing himself to lose the challenge. “J-Juhuhust g-go sohomewhere ehelse!”

“Why?” Shinra teased, unable to help himself. Anytime he had Izaya in a position like this he had to exploit it for all it was worth. “Does it tickle too much?”

“Yehehes—nohohohoho—Ihihi dohohon’t—” It was clear that Izaya’s sense of coherency was quickly fading and Shinra decided to give him a break if only because he didn’t want the challenge to be over so quickly; he wasn’t done with him just yet. 

“Alright, I suppose I’ll be nice for now.” Shinra backed off and Izaya slumped back onto the bed, taking a hand and not-so-subtly rubbing away the remaining sensations on his neck.

Shinra pursed his lips, trying to figure out where to go next. He could go for his thighs, but he knew the second he touched him there with that feather Izaya would cave and he wanted this to be interesting. That didn’t mean he was going to leave his lower half entirely alone, of course. He would just have to be strategic about it.

He scooched down on the bed, picking up Izaya’s leg and hooking it around one shoulder. Izaya frowned indignantly, opening his mouth to question the strange action, but before he could Shinra teased the feather along the backs of his knees, tracing the sensitive skin contained there.

Izaya’s eyes widened and he shot up on the bed, slamming his hands down on either side of him. “No! Wait–E-ehehe, whahahait, nohoho!”

Izaya’s leg trembled violently as Shinra dragged the feather up and around in tiny circles, pulling the cutest noises from his mouth as he did so. Izaya fell back on the bed, hiccupping around squeaky giggles as he fisted his hands in the bedsheets, occasionally slamming his fists down whenever it got too much.

This was only the beginning of Shinra’s plan, however. He continued to torment that spot for another minute before dragging it along his calf, a spot that made Izaya momentarily screw up his face in ticklish agony, before landing finally on the sole of his foot.

Though his reactions were less desperate now, Izaya burst into cackling laughter, covering his face once more in his hands. It was possible that Shinra had simply broken down his resistance, but there was definitely something more defeated in his friend’s countenance now, an undiluted joy that expressed itself in the form of helpless laughter. Shinra found himself laughing too, drawn in by the infectious nature of it all.

Eventually it was twisting the feather between his toes that finally broke him. Shinra had only been tickling him there for about twenty seconds before Izaya reached forward and batted his hands away.

“Stohohohop!” he choked out, kicking his leg out in an attempt to free himself. “N-No mohore.”

As soon as Shinra let go of him he snatched the feather out of his hand, crumpling it and throwing it on the ground.

“Ah,” Shinra pouted. “I liked that feather.”

“I didn’t,” Izaya grumbled, curling up on the bed in an exhausted heap. “That feather was evil.”

Despite his protests, Izaya felt an involuntary smile curl at his lips, not just from the tickling, either. It was nice to be able to just smile and laugh uninhibited without worrying about what others would think. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to do so, though Shinra, he was quickly finding, was an exception to a lot of things in his life.

The tickling itself wasn’t so bad either, not that he would ever admit it.

As he lay there, panting and trying to regain his breath, he felt a shadow looming over him and turned over to find Shinra hovering behind him. “What are you—?”

“Don’t you remember what your punishment was?”

Izaya’s eyes widened. “Shinra no.”

“Where was your worst spot again?” Shinra asked, tapping a finger against his chin in a mock impression of confusion. “Was it possibly right… here!”

“No, no, nohohohohoho!”

The moment Shinra latched onto his thighs, Izaya was lost once more to helpless laughter. Through his cackling and squirming, Izaya found himself thanking the world that he had found a friend like Shinra. 

Truly, he couldn’t have asked for anyone better.

**Author's Note:**

> For the ask by @tickles-tea, who requested a follow-up on Endurance Training, only this time with feathers.  
> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
